Disguise For Her
by BlackRabbitpyon
Summary: Popular at her old school, Ryuzaki Hitomi transferred to Seigaku to avoid her stalker. She put on a disguise to avoid unwanted attention. At the beach, she gets acquainted with the tensai. With him around, can she keep being the invisible Hitomi? fujixoc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Did you get wordplay on the title? I meant the title originally to be 'This Guy's For Her' but then, the present title also fit with the idea of the fanfic Please go easy on me! This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys help me improve. I have to warn you though, I like telling sarcastic jokes, even though no one laughs XD

Oh, thanks to ohsobeautifulgorgeousfriend - not really. XD JK! I really think you're pretty. Not just because you helped me pick an idea for the fanfic. There. Happy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. So sue me if you want. Go get thread and a needle.

**Disguise for Her**

FujixOC

Chapter 1 – The Other Granddaughter

* * *

"The beach?" The purple-eyed sophomore asked the buchou.

Tezuka nodded,"Ryuzaki-sensei booked us a lodge on the beach."

"Nya! So it's like tennis camp?" Eiji asked Tezuka with a smile.

Tezuka then faced Inui as if asking the same question. If the trip to the beach was intended for training, Inui would surely know about it. Inui scribbled in his notebook and put it back in his pocket.

"Actually, I don't know anything about it. But according to my data, there is an 86% chance that training will commence during our stay at the beach."

Tezuka then addressed everyone and told them to get ready for a two-day camping trip.

"We will meet here at 8am. No one will be late. That is all. Dismissed."

Different reactions came from some of the Regulars as they were changing.

"Ryuzaki-sensei must've booked the place today. That must be the reason she was absent during the practice." Said the vice-captain.

"Fsssshhh…."

Inui once again reviewed his data for the day. "Running on sand increases foot pressure by 5% and endurance by 10%." He then scribbled into his little notebook.

The other Regulars tried to zone him out. His percentages, though very helpful, can be boring. But, all their ears pricked up when Inui talked to himself, almost as if making a mental note. "Prepare a big jug of the newly formulated super special, Penaltea…"

Fuji smiled, "I can't wait to taste some."

Everyone except Fuji turned slightly green and shuddered.

* * *

"Obaa-san, you what?"

The old tennis coach sighed at her granddaughter, "How many times do I have to repeat myself? I invited the tennis regulars here. Now help me prepare."

The younger Ryuzaki pinched her own cheeks and turned to her grandmother. "Demo, obaa-chan! They might recognize me. You already know that two people from the Regulars are in the same class as me."

"Hitomi, don't worry okay? Just don't wear your disguise tomorrow."

Hitomi just sighed and complied with the request of her grandmother. She prepared the rooms and put the towels and blankets out, ready for the use of the Regulars. Hitomi was currently staying in the family beach house. It was not too far from where the rest of her family was staying but, she had other reasons for staying there instead of their house aside from practicing being independent.

While Hitomi went out to buy dinner for her obaa-san and herself, Ryuzaki Sumire was left to linger in her own thoughts.

' Hitomi-chan… very pretty girl indeed. Must be from her good genes. Probably from me.' Sumire laughed to herself. 'Demo, why was it again that she has to wear a disguise to school?'

* * *

FLASHBACK:

_Sumire just got back from work and proceeded to the kitchen to drink tea. 'Finally, some peace and quiet.'_

_A girl with auburn hair burst through the front doors and shouted, "OBAA-SAN! Help me!"_

_Sumire sighed and faced the intruder of her relaxation to see the panic-stricken face of her granddaughter. "Hitomi? What's wrong? What happened to you?"_

_Hitomi paused for a while to catcher breath and tried to tell her grandmother what she needed as sensibly as she can. "I want to move to another school."_

"_Why? You haven't even finished your 1__st__ year!"_

_Hitomi then told Sumire what happened. Though 'edited' at some parts, Sumire got what she was trying to say._

_Hitomi was aware of how popular she was in her school. She had a lot of friends, the real ones and the ones who hung out with her to ride with her popularity. She had fangirls and admirers, even obsessive fans and stalkers. The obsessive fans and stalkers were generally harmless. But, Satoshi…. He was different. Satoshi followed Hitomi everywhere, the halls, the school garden and the gym. She swore she just saw him follow her on the way home but she tried to dismiss the thought._

End flashback

* * *

"I remember now….." Sumire said to herself.

'_Earlier that day, during PE class, Hitomi bought juice for her friends and herself. She was alone since she finished early and the others were still running their last lap. As she bended over to get the juice, she heard footsteps coming near. Confident that it was one of her friends coming after her to help, she didn't bother looking up as she said, "Hey, took you long enough. Hahahah!"_

"_Hitomi-chan…."_

_Surprised that the voice was not one that belonged to her friend, she looked up and was surprised to see Satoshi there._

_With a smile, she said, "A..Ano, Gomennasai Satoshi. I thought you were someone else." _

_Satoshi then abruptly grabbed her wrist and shoulders to keep her from running away. It only freaked out Hitomi and she struggled against him, trying to break free of his hold._

"_Hitomi, I have to tell you something. Please listen." He said desperately as he tightened his hold on her shoulders. "S..Satoshi, you're hurting me. St..stop it." _

"_Hitomi, I know everything about you. I know when you get up in the morning and I know when you sleep. I even know when you breathe. I watch your every move every single day and I want to keep doing that. Hitomi-chan… I…love…y"_

_Just as he was about to finish his weird declaration of 'love' or rather, obsession to Hitomi, a pink silk cloth was seen peeking out of his pocket. Hitomi could recognize the object. Silky, pink and lacy…..her recently 'lost' underwear._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! PPEEERRRVVEEERRRTT!"_

_Everyone looked to her direction and she had the chance to run away. She then went straight home and told me she wanted to transfer… be someone new.'_

"Riiight. That's when I told her to come to Seigaku, where I can keep an eye on her."

Hitomi was done buying their dinner. She had prepared the table for dinner and she was waiting for her grandma to finish talking to herself.

"Obaa-san, If you're done talking to Sumire-san… "

"Oi! You have no right to call me that!"

"Hahaha! Gomennasai obaa-san. Let's eat. Dinner is ready" Hitomi replied with a smile.

While eating…..

"Obaa-san? Are you sleeping over or are you going home?"

"Hmmm… I think I'll stay over. I have to help you prepare the things for tomorrow. Plus, I want to show you my new swimsuit. Hahahahaha."

"NANI? *coughs… I mean, obaa-san… I think I'll pass. But I bet it's really cute on you! Surprise me tomorrow with the others, kay?"

Sumire smirked, "Okay, it's you're loss. You're gonna be really surprised tomorrow."

Hitomi sweatdropped and patted herself on the back, 'Thank goodness. I was lucky I avoided that… obaa-san, swimsuit.' *shudder

* * *

**A/N** : Did that suck? Was it too short? Waa! Please R&R! Hope you liked it…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Sorry it took so long to update!

Thank you so much to dove tree and invisible-gurl! Those were the two things I was worried about most! THANK YOU!

Thank you to those people who put DFH in their faves and story alerts! You've made me very happy!

**Disguise for Her**

FujixOC

Chapter 2 – She Has A Sister?

Hitomi woke up later than the usual. She hurried downstairs to find her obaa-san, sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper and grinning at her.

"Hitomi-chan~~" She said, with a sickeningly sweet expression.

"Ah, Gomenasai, obaa-san. I overslept." The younger Ryuzaki replied sweat dropping as she said so.

"It's okay, Hitomi." The beaming grandmother replied, "There's breakfast in the table if you're hungry. But, you better hurry. The regulars will arrive any moment now."

'Ooookay…weird. She's unusually, extra perky today.' Hitomi rubbed her eyes, '*sigh, I'm too sleepy to care. Better hurry up, eat and change.'

Hitomi ate her breakfast and after cleaning the table, she went to the bathroom to wash up. She hurried upstairs to get dressed. She went to her room and faced the full body mirror adjacent to her closet. Blue eyes stared back at her. So different from the rest of the family, that's why she was named Hitomi. [A/N]

Seeing the auburn mess on top of her head, she decided to deal with that first. Starting from the tips, she worked her way up until the tangles were all worked out. Remembering where she put what she was looking for, she rummaged through her closet. Instead of finding it, another similar object, clearly not hers, was put in its place.

"OOOOOOBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAA-SSSAAAANNNNN!"

* * *

Sumire went out for a while to check if the regulars have arrived. While walking, she heard a distant scream…

"People should really be considerate of other people especially in mornings."

But then, she remembered something and smiled as she said loudly to herself, "Hmmmm… Hitomi should have gotten her surprise by now…."

Walking a little farther, she heard the arguing of Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

* * *

"What did you say?"

"I said SHUT UP, Mamushi!"

"Who are you calling mamushi? YOU SHUT UP! Baka!"

They were stopped by Tezuka, keeping a blank face as he did so.

"Where's Ochibi? Here was here a while ago.. nya!" Eiji said as he walked behind Tezuka.

"Fssshh… Echizen's getting juice from the vending machine."

"Ah. Tezuka, it's Ryuzaki-sensei over there." Fuji said, pointing at the old woman's direction.

* * *

Ryuzaki-sensei was going towards the Regular's direction. Hearing the two sophomores argue, it was unmistakably the Seigaku regulars. As she went nearer, she saw all the tennis rackets they brought with them and the big jug of green liquid, in a hand trolley near Inui.

She sweat dropped as she thought, 'They came with all that stuff eh? I guess I forgot to tell them..'

Oishi began to count to see if they were complete. Missing one, he began asking the other were the vending machines were.

As they waited for Oishi to find Echizen, they asked Sumire what they were going to do in a beach, Eiji still hopeful for a day of no training and Inui excited to let everyone taste his juice which was according to him, specifically modified to suit their taste.

To Inui's disappointment, Ryuzaki-sensei answered, "We are not going to be training today. Instead, we will be staying here over the weekend to bond and improve our teamwork."

Hearing these words, Eiji and Momo jumped up excited to find that they won't have to train over the weekend. Eiji saw Oishi with Echizen heading to their direction and in his excitement, he wanted to be the one to break the news to them.

Seeing the students so happy, Sumire just had to smile. Just as she was about to tell them to follow her, the cell phone in her pocket rang. Excusing herself to answer the call, she knew right away it was either one of her granddaughters.

_[Moshi moshi? Ah…. Hitomi-chan~ Did you get my present?]_

_[Yes I did obaa-san. I am very pissed. Where did you hide my swimsuit!]_

_[Oh, you mean that old thing? I threw it away. I bought you that new one!]_

_[I can be mad at you later but right now, I have to wait for Sakuno-chan near the bus stop. I asked her to come with me and buy food and other things for the visitors. But seriously obaa-san. *sighs]_

_[Well, have fun then.] _Sumire said with a smile

* * *

Motioning to the regulars to follow her, she walked towards the Ryuzaki beach house. The regulars followed a few feet behind Ryuzaki-sensei, most of them too preoccupied with the feeling of bliss that came with knowing that they were going to spend the weekend in a beach. Inui on the other hand, was slightly disappointed that his juice was going to waste, not that he would let that happen… Surely, he would find a way to sneak in his juice into the regulars' activities.

Reaching the house, the regulars were awestruck seeing that they were staying in an expensive looking place.

Oishi couldn't help himself. He had to ask the coach. "Ah, excuse me Ryuzaki-sensei, but how did you pay for the rent on this place? It looks so expensive!"

"It's free. It's the Ryuzaki beach house."

Different reactions were gained from the regulars but one word pretty much sums it all up. _Sugoi!_

"You can pick any room you want except the three rooms at the end of the corridor on the second floor. Each room has to have two occupants. Since there are 9 of you, one can have a room to himself."

As the regulars picked their rooms, they were thinking whether to give Fuji his own room since he was a sadist or Inui since he might collect "data" while his roommate was sleeping. In the end, the arrangements were – Echizen and Momo, Oishi and Tezuka, Kaidoh and Kawamura, Eiji and Fuji, lastly Inui by himself.

* * *

After settling down, Ryuzaki-sensei gave them permission to do whatever they want. Some went swimming, some went surfing, others played beach volleyball, while others were content on taking a nap.

It was about time Sakuno arrived with Hitomi. They took too much time window shopping . They figured they didn't have enough time left to prepare lunch, so they just ordered take out from a restaurant near the beach. As they arrived, they went directly to the beach house to prepare the table and food.

While playing volleyball, Eiji noticed Sakuno arrive with another girl. 'Eh? A cousin or friend of Sakuno-chan?'

* * *

Moments later, Sumire called everyone to come inside for lunch. Seeing the unfamiliar girl in front of them, the boys were confused. An older version of Sakuno, with the same auburn hair, unbraided and wavy and unusual blue eyes…. Who was she?

Hitomi was nervous. She kept wishing silently, 'Please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me!'

"This is Hitomi, my granddaughter. She's staying with us to help me with the things in the house."

"Obaa-san, you have another granddaughter? How come we didn't know?" Momo asked.

"You never asked."

Having seen the auburn beauty, some regulars were smitten. Taka-san kept scratching the back of his head and blushed while introducing himself. Kaidoh kept looking away to hide his blush, saying his trademark, "Fsshhh…." Eiji became more hyper than his usual self and wouldn't stop smiling. The others plainly blushed and thought she was pretty. Except Echizen, who didn't care about those things; Tezuka, who was as usual, deadpan; Inui, who was busy collecting new data; and Fuji, who was being sadistic.

Fuji, noticing his friends' reactions smiled and thought to himself, 'This could be interesting…'

* * *

A/N: *Hitomi is a name usually given to girls with especially beautiful eyes.

Cliffhanger!: What could our tensai be plotting? Find out in the next chapter! :)

Thank you for reading the fic… Please R&R! Hope you liked it… :)


End file.
